


Pranking

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions of Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Pranking

You had candles flickering around the bathroom, soft music coming from the speaker across the room, and your favorite scent coming from the bath bomb you had dropped in the tub.

Leaning back and closing your eyes, you slowly began to let the stress of the day float away.

Until you breathed in and smelled rotten eggs. Your eyes flew open as you jumped out of the bathtub. The bath bomb was completely normal but the scent was clearly rotten eggs.

You tossed your robe on and went storming out of the bathroom and into the bunker’s library.

“Where is he?”

“Who? And what is that smell?” Dean asked.

“Gabriel changed my bath bomb to bad eggs. Where is he?” you said through your teeth.

You had to stomp out of the room when you saw Dean trying to hold back laughter.  
  
“Hey there Eggster,” Gabriel said, coming out of the kitchen to greet you with a grin on his face.  
  
“Get rid of the smell. Now,” you seethed.

Gabriel snapped his fingers and the smell was instantly gone from your body.

“Did you fix my bath also?”

He rolled his eyes. “Yes, I even added extra bubbles for you.”

You turned to start back down the hallway, looking back over your shoulder. “Be warned angel, I will have my revenge.”

* * *

 

The next day Cas and Gabriel left to go to heaven and you had some time to set up your revenge.

When Gabriel returned a couple hours later he went right to his candy cupboard, just like you knew he would. When he opened the door it triggered the basket of baseballs you had rigged up to come flying at him.

“He can’t hit, he can’t hit, he can’t hit, sa-wing batter!” you teased from the doorway, jumping up and down.

He turned to look at you, smiling. “You pranked me back.”

“I told you I would have my revenge. Prank me and I will prank you.”

Gabriel crossed the room quickly, his hands coming up to cup your shoulders. “That is the sexiest thing I have ever heard someone say.”

You swallowed, your mouth suddenly dry and your eyes wide. “Gabriel?”

“I bet your mouth is sweeter than any candy,” he whispered, looking at your lips.

“What’s happening?” you asked quietly.

“What’s happening is I am finally acting on feelings I’ve had since the first time I saw you,” he said. “So if you don’t feel the same way you have about ten seconds to walk away. One….. Two….. Three….. Four….”

You looked up into his whiskey colored eyes, amazed that the archangel who you had always had feelings for returned your affections. You had long ago abandoned any thought that something would ever develop between the two of you.

Gabriel had reached the count of eight when you placed your hands on the back of his neck and pulled him to your mouth.

He didn’t take his time with his kiss, his tongue was against yours within seconds. You could taste chocolate and sugar and something unique and very Gabriel.

* * *

 

“I want revenge on Dean for laughing at your bath bomb prank,” you said later that night, your naked legs tucked under Gabriel’s and your head resting on his chest.

“Several rounds of epic love making and you go right into wanting to plan a prank? Sugar you are perfection,” he said with a chuckle.

“I already have an idea. I just need your help executing it. Are you in?”

“Do you need to ask?”

* * *

 

You dropped your to-go bag in the trunk of the Impala and climbed into the backseat next to Cas. He had a grim expression on his face and you realized Gabriel must have told him about the prank.

“Can I get you to stop this?” he asked quietly.

“Nope,” you said, making a popping sound on the p.

“This is going to be unpleasant,” he grumbled.

“We don’t have to leave it. Gabriel told you the trick to fix it, right?”

Cas nodded.

“Then when he gets annoying we will fix it.”

“Ready?” Dean said as he and Sam jumped in Baby.

You were four or five miles away from the bunker when Sam was done explaining the case and Dean moved to switch the radio on.

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I´m the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and escape_

Dean shuddered. “I hate that song,” he grumbled and you saw Sam nod in agreement. Dean reached over to flip to another station.

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I´m the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and escape”_

“Two stations?” Dean snapped, digging for one of his tapes. “Metallica should fix it.”

Hitting play on the tape you had to bite your lip to keep from laughing and beside you Cas rolled his eyes.

_If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain  
If you´re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_

_If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape  
I´m the love that you´ve looked for, write to me, and escape_

Dean slammed the breaks so hard you rocked forward into Sam’s seat. “What did you two do?” he said, spinning around to look at you.

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” you replied, looking up at him with innocent eyes.

“Fix it. Now.”

“Apologize for laughing at me when Gabriel ruined my bath,” you countered.

“If you can’t control your boyfriend that’s not my problem.”

“Boyfriend? I don’t know what you are talking about,” you said, your cheeks blooming red. You had decided not to tell the boys about your new relationship with the archangel yet.

“My bedroom is in the same hallway as yours sweetheart. I heard you two all night long. Now fix it.”

Now your cheeks were on fire as you turned to Cas and nodded.

He looked relieved as he snapped his fingers, releasing the spell on the radio.

Dean pulled the car back out on the road, Metallica turned up.

“Dean?” you said a few miles later.

“Yes Y/N?”

“Can we stop for Pina Coladas on the way home?”

 


End file.
